


“stop teasing so much” (“make me”)

by quakeriders



Series: feysand tumblr prompt fills [13]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Slightly Smutty, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeriders/pseuds/quakeriders
Summary: “Like what you see, babe?” She asked, her tongue slipping out and swiping across her full bottom lip.Rhys gripped the pen in his hand harder and tried to sound airy. “Oh, yeah, you know calculus is what gets me going.”@thesurielships requested: “stop teasing so much” “make me” + feysand





	“stop teasing so much” (“make me”)

Feyre was wearing a tight, low-cut top that made it very hard for Rhys to concentrate. They were sitting across from each other in his dining room, dozens of textbooks, loose pieces of paper and an ungodly amount of pens and highlighters strewn on the table between them.

As she moved, Rhys looked over to her, able to look straight down her top where a lacy bra was peeking through. His jaw clenched and his eyes shot back to the notes before him. He watched out of the corner of his eyes as Feyre took a pen and scribbled a few notes in the margins of a textbook. She frowned at the book, sighed through her nose and looked up to meet his eyes.

She gave him a slow, pained smile and leaned back in her seat. When she raised her arms above her head and arched her back like a cat, Rhys’ eyes dropped back to her chest. He couldn’t help it.

She moved slowly, stretching and groaning slightly and when Rhys snapped out of his haze and looked back at her, the lazy smile had turned into something sharper.

“Hey.” Feyre said.

Rhys felt his cheeks heat and he begged himself to look back down to his notes, but the spark in Feyre’s eyes was like a magnet pulling him to her.

“Hi.” He replied, hating how out of breath he sounded even as they sat.

She grinned at him, cocking her head and leaning forward, elbows on the table so that her top dropped lower and he once again could see down her shirt.

Damn.

Rhys swallowed, trying to get rid of the dryness in his throat. It didn’t help.

“Like what you see, babe?” She asked, her tongue slipping out and swiping across her full bottom lip.

Rhys gripped the pen in his hand harder and tried to sound airy. “Oh, yeah, you know calculus is what gets me going.”

She let out a little snort, her nose scrunching up and something wicked flashed across her features. Then she was rising from her chair and walked around the table to sit next to him.

Their legs brushed and Rhys stopped pretending to concentrate on his homework and looked at her. “I thought you needed to study.”

She hummed in agreement and pulled her chair closer to him. Their sides were pressed together and she leaned closer to look at his notes. “Yeah, and you’re a great teacher.” Then she tilted her face up, her breath fanning over his face and added, “So teach me.”

His pants were starting to feel tight and his gaze flickered down to her lips and back to her eyes. “Babe.” He said, his voice low. “I know what you’re doing.”

“Huh?” Feyre asked, cocking her head to the side. As she did so, her hand came up to rest on his thigh and Rhys almost let his pen go. Instead, he looked down at his notes.

“My mom’s in the next room.” He said, quietly.

Feyre let out a soft laugh, her fingers dragging up his leg to where was feeling immense pressure.

“I can be quiet. Can you?” Her voice was pure temptation and Rhys dropped his pen and reached for her. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer and then his lips were on hers and he was kissing her with a fierce passion.

She followed his lead, kissing him with as much fire, her hand grabbing for him and making him groan into her mouth.

And then, just as fast as it had begun, she was gone. Out of his reach and tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Feyre-” He groaned, moving to pull her back towards him.

“Ah-ah.” She chuckled, looking up at him and grinning like a vixen. “We have to finish our homework.”

Rhys ran a hand through his hair and let out a pained sigh. “Are you serious?”

She nodded, biting her bottom lip and moving a little closer. “The sooner we finish, the sooner we can move on to more stimulating activities.”

Rhys picked up his pen again. “Alright.” He was ready to ignore his uncomfortable hard dick for the next fifteen minutes and power through their homework but it seemed like his girlfriend had other ideas.

She was back in his personal space - which he of course did not mind one bit - but with her tucked to his side, he could look straight into her shirt and see the lacy bra she was wearing. And when she arched her back, he knew she did it on purpose.

“You know, if you went back to your original seat, we’d be done so much faster.” He told her, his voice tinted with amusement.

She tilted her head back, so that she was leaning against his shoulder and smiled. “But where’s the fun in that?”

“Like you said, darling, the sooner we finish this, the sooner we can do something that’s actually fun. For both of us.”

She hummed in agreement again, but instead of moving away she twisted in her seat and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. “That sounds like a great plan.” She muttered, lips brushing against his skin and making him shiver. She began kissing the spot right under his jaw and his hand wrapped around her waist again.

“Fuck, Feyre, stop teasing me so much.” He groaned.

She chuckled into his neck. “Make me.” She breathed and then he felt her teeth nipping him and he almost lost it right there. His fingers dug into her soft skin and he pulled her into his lap.

Feyre let out a little shriek, giggling but when Rhys pressed his lips to hers, she sighed into his mouth and ground down on him.

Her hands wrapped around his neck, sliding into his hair and she began pulling him closer and slowly moving her hips as Rhys held her hips tightly and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

For a few moments, the only sound in the room was their heavy breathing, then someone coughed loudly and they both froze.

Cassian was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed over his chest and a wicked grin on his face. “If I had known that your study sessions went like this, I would have joined ages ago.”

Feyre rolled her eyes, but slipped out of Rhys’ lap. He readjusted himself and shot out a lame, “Shut up, Cass.”

Cassian sauntered into the dining room and sat down on Feyre’s old seat. “You should thank me, actually.”

His meaning was made painfully clear, when not a second later his mother appeared in the doorway with a tray of iced tea and cookies, smiling brightly at them. “I brought some refreshments.”

And Rhys found himself agreeing with Cass. He’d rather have him walking in on him making out with his girlfriend than his mother.

His eyes met Feyre’s and she gave him a wide grin, that looked equal parts embarrassed and exhilarated. Her blue-grey eyes sparked and something in his chest twisted painfully at the sight of her like that.

“Oh god, I love you so much.” He blurted out and Feyre’s grin only spread wider.

Cassian snorted, his mother made a sound that resembled a happy little chuckle and Feyre took his hand and said, “I love you, too, babe.”


End file.
